


Vivid Blue Eyes

by MY_DIXIE_REKT



Category: The Smell Of Salt Water
Genre: Edgeplay, Edging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First In The Fandom, HEY Don't BE mean, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Mira has a heart this time around, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recording without permission, Unreliable Narrator, Why Did I Write This?, please love me Phemiyc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MY_DIXIE_REKT/pseuds/MY_DIXIE_REKT
Summary: Ok guys (hopefully Phemiyc at some point) I just threw this together because I was bored af.  Basically, what happens is the head of the labor department, Gabriel Austin, gets really hard around David so he just kinda kidnaps him and records himself edging (look it up) David for like an hour, brutally assfucks him, then sends it to Mira.





	Vivid Blue Eyes

 You enter the attic of the Williams Estate, grinning in anticipation at what you are about to do. Right now, David will be awake. His beautiful body laying across the mattress. He will be thrashing around in confusion. Tears will be soaking his blindfold. He'll try to call for help with that delightfully soft voice. 

 

And you were exactly right. 

"H-Hello?" David whisper-yells as you walk into the room. "Where- Where am I?"  

"Hello, David."  You doubt the blonde will know who you are.

"Mr....Austin?" So he does know.  

You kick your shoes off and climb onto the mattress. He can sense your movement, thus he tries to back up. You already have a hand around his neck. 

“Now, you’re going to fucking do what I say, or it’s not going to be pretty. For you OR your little ‘Ms. Mira.’” 

You smile with satisfaction as you hear his breath hitch in his throat at the mention of the girl. 

“O-Okay…” 

“Good.” Your hand travels down his side. You hope he knows what you’re going to do to him. The camera’s already running. He cries out as you pull off his pants. “Wait no-” 

“I can always just do this to Mira. I’m sure she’d be fine with me finishing inside her. Not like she can get knocked up.” 

“Don’t talk about Mira like that!” 

You slap him. Hard. He whimpers like a wounded puppy.  

“I will talk about Mira however I want. Now, let’s see here-” You pull off David’s underwear. 

He is incredibly well hung, that’s for damn sure. That has to be at least nine inches. All nine of those inches are yours. 

You move him so that he’s facing the camera, but this time you’re holding him against you. Your hand wraps around his nine inches of dick. He flinches. “Please don’t-” Your hand jerks up from the base to the tip, an effective cutoff to David’s pleas. He doesn’t even know about the camera. You make the same stroking motion again and again, eliciting a moan or cry every time. “Please- Please stop- Ah! No~” 

You grin.  The sounds of his moaning are intoxicating. He starts bucking his hips and you can tell he’s about to climax. You stop moving your hand. He’s confused. 

The second time you build him up, he whimpers. 

Fifth time, he starts to cry. 

Tenth time, he starts bucking his hips to get back into your hands, panicking. 

Fourteenth time, you whisper in his ear, just loud enough for the camera to pick up, 

“Beg for it, whore.” 

“Please- PLEASE let me cum! I- I can’t take it anymore! Please~”

“Good.” You give him what he wants and you can feel his soul screaming as he reaches his peak.  You rip the blindfold off his face. The look he wears when he sees the camera is priceless. David’s eyes widen and he starts to cry a little more. 

“Watch what you do. After all, Mira’s going to be seeing this.” 

“No. Please, no! Anything but that!” 

“Too late.” You’re already lined up with his ass. You’re going in dry. It was never about your own happiness, you just wanted to see his face contorted with pain, and hear his voice distorted by pain and pleasure.  

David screams as you go balls deep into him. You start thrusting immediately. Every push makes him scream. He’s fighting against you and you know it. He’s sobbing. Blood is dripping right onto your bed. The best part is, Mira will get to see all of it. The binding that tied his hands behind his back has long since been undone. One arm you have pinned behind his back, the other you grip by the wrist as you slam into the boy. Gods, he’s tight. You finish inside, grabbing a knife from your nightstand as you do so. You’re not letting him go unmarked. Making sure the camera can see all of it, you carve your initials into his middle back. Then, as large as you can, you carve ‘Mine’ right below the previous mark. 

It’s true. He’s all yours. 

You take your tie from your pile of clothes, making an effective gag in the blonde boy’ mouth. The way his eyes cloud over as he looks at you is perfect. You put the blindfold back on him, then tie his hands back up. 

It’s done. 

Last but not least, you take the camera and hook it up to your phone. You send the video to Mira, with your location. She’ll be here soon enough.    
You walk out of the room. 


End file.
